


Storms on the Horizon

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mentions of Mech Preg, Paranoia, Physical Therapy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Inferno goes out on a walk and by chance makes some pals that help him with his injury. Of course he pushes himself too far and upsets his Little Red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I can totally see Fort Max playing with the minicons to the best of his ability, and I wanted the big guy to have some more character development in Xenogen. 
> 
> Red Alert is cold when you upset him, and Inferno is more built to deal with heat than cold.

The tropical region rarely experienced cool days, but Inferno found the cloudy weather today made for perfect walking weather. He wasn’t the only one; many of the Minicons were playing out in a big empty strip of grass called the Hall. Slated to be more living space, petition came in to keep the grass open for the Minicons to play and frolic in. Inferno signed because Red Alert signed, but now found he loved to see the tiny playful bots out and about.

Inferno sat down on a bench and found himself surprised when Fortress Maximus, the largest resident of Xenogen at present, stepped carefully onto one corner of the grass and sat down. The aerial Minicons began to perch on him, and he smiled. Large hands so incredibly gentle with the tiny bots. Inferno couldn’t help but smile as well.

Deciding to try to make a friend, he got up and took a step. Only that blasted leg, literally his blasted leg, locked bent at the knee and he went tumbling.

Fortress Maximus looked up, startled that anyone but the Minis were there, but leaned forward over the field to carefully set Inferno on the bench. Inferno felt like a ragdoll for a moment, stunned that he so easily was lifted.

“Are you okay?” Max rumbled, eyes genuinely full of concern. “Your leg seems to be damaged.”

Inferno rubbed at his knee joint, nodding wearily. “Red Alert and Ratchet fixed it as best they could but it’s up to my self-repair now. How are you, Fortress Maximus?”

Fort Max blinked, wondering why this stranger paid him any mind. But he just smiled and shrugged, careful not to shift the perched Minicons around too much. “It’s a nice day, and my little friends here invited me to play. So it’s a good day to be alive.”

Inferno quirked a brow and looked at the tiny bots. “I honestly can barely understand their dialect. They are pretty cute though… Huh?” He looked down as something clung onto his bad leg, little hands reaching up toward his knee. “Oh hey little guy. What’s your name?” A series of friendly beeps as Inferno lifted the mini and sat him on his good knee, though the little bot had other ideas and crawled over to scan and inspect the tight joint.

“That is Snap. He’s very repair-savvy. He’s helped me out when I trip over something and fall like a glitch.” Fort Max laughed, a deep and cheerful sound that made Inferno grin and chuckle with him.

“Red Alert always patches me up. I can’t get to our couch without being inspected for new injuries.” Fort Max nodded and shook his head.

“You two are attached at the hip usually. I often see you walk past Max Security on your walks.” He explained at Inferno’s quizzical stare. “It’s really nice to see bots just walking to walk, not patrolling or surveying. I’d go for a walk but I can cover the entire city in ten minutes.”

“I know. This is the only really open place to walk around. Ratchet threatened to remove my legs if I don’t do any walking, but the joint keeps locking.” Inferno sighed and flexed the creaky injury. Snap reached in to grab cables, and Inferno startled as he began pulling and adjusting wires. Suddenly the dull pain became intense, then faded to a much less throbbing sting. “What did you do little guy?”

Snap just bleeped and jumped down, then made grabby hands at Max. The gentle giant picked him up and set him on his shoulder. “He rerouted your sensornet. Apparently he thinks it’s a mental lock up more than physical. Give it a try.”

Inferno got up, flexed his leg, and found the sting eased up. Just a tingle to let him know it was still there and injured. He took a few steps, then grinned. “Primus that is so much better! Thanks Snap, you’re the mech!” A distant beep from Max’s shoulder.

“I best get back to post. I hope your leg heals quickly.” In a mass exodus of Fort Max, all the Minicons began to climb down and slide off his arms, the flyers taking off. With a soft groan of metal on metal, Max stood back up and carefully picked his way back toward his post, disappearing behind the towering buildings.

Inferno got back to his walk, pleased he both made a friend and found a temporary fix for his leg. Red Alert could sleep easier now, knowing pain plagued his mate no more.

Mate. The word still made Inferno’s systems warm whenever he realized Red Alert wanted to be his bonded. What he did to deserve the sweet nervous mech Inferno wasn’t certain, but he thanked Primus every day for bringing him back to his little Red.

With new confidence in his walking, Inferno decided to go surprise Red Alert at work. The Communications Sector was just too far for him to tolerate the pain before, but now he found himself halfway there and still barely feeling his injury.

 

The doors slid open and Inferno quietly crept up to Red Alert’s door, dampening his EM field. He knocked on the office and heard a startled jump before hurried steps got to the door.

When Red Alert opened the door he brightened and smiled softly, lovingly. “Inferno.” The only thing he ever greeted Inferno with, as if saying his name made him return each day like the sun. Then the smile faded and Red Alert looked at his leg. “How did you get here?!”

“I was walking around the Hall and decided to go say hello to the big guy, Fortress Maximus? Turns out he’s good friends with the Minicons. One rerouted my sensors so the pain is much, much less critical.” Inferno felt arms wrap around middle and he embraced Red Alert back. He always let Red initiate contact first, but after that anything was fair game. He kissed the top of Red’s head and got a soft appreciative and proud purr.

“I’m happy you’re not hurting. Thank you for visiting, it’s been a long day.” Red Alert stepped out of his office and began to lock up the door. “I’ve just one more thing to do and then my duties for the day are done. Mind if we just go home?”

Inferno studied and analyzed the question. Sometimes it meant Red Alert was truly tired, and sometimes it meant he was upset. The latter proved true. Before Inferno could open his mouth fully Red shook his head curtly.

“Later. I’ve just got to drop this data pad off with Soundwave.” Red Alert took Inferno’s hand and led him toward the main security room, filled with monitors. Soundwave and his cassettes were on a lunch break of sorts, having a ration of energon. Soundwave drank with a straw, and there was a pang of disappointment Inferno didn’t get to finally see his face.

“Hey, Soundwave. Kids.” Inferno smiled as the cassettes, and Soundwave nodded politely. A mech of few words.

“Here’s that data, Soundwave. I organized in into my chart preference and into your preference. I have to agree, it’s easier to keep track of weather data with a bar graph.” Red Alert smiled and waved, but Soundwave looked up.

“Query: Red Alert is alright?” Soundwave, incredibly sensitive to even the most tightly held EM field, noted Red Alert’s fluttered unevenly. “Statement: Hurricane will not destroy the city.”

Inferno felt Red Alert start shaking and instinctively wrapped his arms around his small mate. “I know, Soundwave. But I can’t help but think it will!” The fluctuation in his EM field trickled into his voice. His visor flashed brightly and the cassettes all began to leave the room, trained to give Red space when he got upset.

“Statement: All preparations will be complete. Inferno will protect Red Alert.” Inferno felt a flush of color in his face plates, a sudden rush of energon. Before he could ask Soundwave explained. “Red Alert: Soundwave’s friend. Friends: Share details. Soundwave: Should now threaten Inferno to take good care of Red Alert.”

Inferno didn’t know what to say so he just grinned and snuggled Red close. “I’ve got ‘em, Soundwave. You’re right. I’ll protect him.” And just those words made Red Alert relax.

“Statement: Day off tomorrow. Suggestion: Go buy supplies. Soundwave: Will send hourly updates.”

Red Alert all but melted at the idea that he could prepare for the storm _and_ be updated as if he watched the data himself. “Alright… Can we go home?” Inferno nodded and lifted Red Alert up.

On their way out the door, the cassettes made kissy faces until Ravage shoved them over and growled. Inferno chuckled and walked out of the Communications Sector, back toward home.

“Are you sure this isn’t bothering your knee? I’m not exactly the thinnest bot.” Red Alert mused, only to have a kiss stolen away and Inferno grunted.

“You’re perfect, Red. My knee is fine.” It stung more, but it wasn’t the throbbing ache that caused a lock up unintentionally. Inferno noticed some buildings were already being boarded up with huge sheets of metal and plywood. “They’re going to lower the shutters on the Nest right? OH boy the seekers are not going to like that.”

“They can get over it. It’s a building made of tough glass but the shutters will give it extra support.” Red Alert snuggled into familiar chest plates and breathed in the soft, slightly sweet scent that Inferno carried.

Inferno rubbed his thumb over his shoulder. “We can put boards on the inside too, if you want.” Red Alert nodded and nuzzled his chest appreciatively. “So this storm is that strong huh?” Another nod. “Then we’ll make sure we get some of your tools from your ward. Just in case you need them and the roads are blocked or something.”

Rung said not to give into the paranoia, not to try to ‘baby’ it, but Inferno saw no harm in basic preparation. Even if it became over the top for the situation, it relaxed Red Alert.

Once they got to the Seeker’s Nest, they took the elevator up and Red Alert sighed contently at the sound of metal shutter plates being locked into place. Keying into their quarters, Inferno settled Red on the couch with a blanket, then went to go bring in the deck furnishings. His knee was really starting to remind him of the injury, but Red Alert needed to feel safe and this would help. He was just about to drag the table in but as he set his knee down, it locked tight and he yelled in surprise, falling back onto his aft with a sharp clang.

“Inferno?” Red Alert almost teleported to the balcony, right at his side. “Inferno, you’ve done enough today.” Red Alert heaved him onto his good leg and carefully helped him inside to their shared berth. Laying down made him feel much better, and as Red propped the joint up he hissed unintentionally with the pain. Red Alert kept his visor downcast, but the little Inferno saw of his optics told him he went too far. Anger didn’t describe what Red Alert felt. It was more hurt than anything.

“Red, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to feel safe.” Red Alert didn’t answer, just started to dose out painkillers and mix them in a shot of energon. He put them brusquely in Inferno’s hand and obediently he took them, instead of complaining like usual. Red Alert left the room and closed the door, punishing Inferno with a cold shoulder and being alone while Red brought in the rest of the furnishings.

Inferno dozed off after some time, painkillers working to numb his system into a sleepy stillness. When he woke, Red Alert lay next to him, hand on Inferno’s chest and bright eyes staring at him. He took off his visor; he felt comfortable again.

It made him nervous and kind of spooked when he used to wake to this, Red Alert’s staring, but it made Red Alert certain he was alive and real. Rung thought it, again, too supportive of his anxiety but Inferno learned to tolerate and even find it endearing.

“I’m breathing, Red.” A heavy arm swung around to pull the littler medic against his side and Red Alert pressed into him, pressing his face to Inferno’s neck.

“I know. I was just making sure. Please don’t push yourself that hard again, Inferno. My worst fears are that your injuries cause you pain.” A sharp stab of guilt hit Inferno in the spark.

“I’m sorry Red, I didn’t think of that.”

“I’m sorry I’m needy like this, Inferno. You’re crazy for staying.” But Red said it with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re crazy…”

“I won’t push my knee again. I promise.” And because he promised he’d have to abide by it. “Did you get the furnishings inside?”

Red Alert shifted to lay over his chest and rested his chin on Inferno’s sternum strut, just above the split to his chest plates. “Mhmm. Cyclonus came up to help. For an ex-Decepticon warrior he can be very kind.”

Inferno nodded and chuckled. “I think it’s his sire coding mellowing him out.”

“Have you _seen_ Tailgate? He looks like he’s going to pop. I scanned him for Cyclonus, he’s halfway through the cycle.” Inferno’s eyes widened a bit. “Yes, I know, I can’t believe it’s only half either.”

Inferno snuggled his arms around Red Alert and hummed. The idea of sparklings always appealed to him but the idea of Red Alert carrying his sparkling, or carrying a sparkling for Red made a flush of heat rush through his frame.

Red Alert picked up on it and the same reaction occurred, only Red glanced away guiltily. Inferno smiled comfortingly. “No, Red. There’s no rush on that kind of thing. We haven’t even spark bonded yet.” Inferno turned his chin back to face him, nothing but love and understanding in his eyes. To prove himself, Inferno gently released his EM field and let it brush against Red’s, which returned the emotions along with a slight hint of desire. That surprised Inferno that Red Alert would want a sparkling too.

“Of course I want a sparkling.” So close, it was easier than usual to read the other and Red picked up his surprise. “I just want to get my anxiety a bit more under control first, and get you all patched up again. Make life stable and safe before we…Before we start thinking of bringing a little one into this world.” He flushed with heat again and hid his face.

Inferno pulled him to tuck Red’s head under his chin, petting his back soothingly. “I agree with you, Red. I think we both have things to work on and discuss before that. And there’s no shame in letting others deal with that first, and asking them for pointers.”

Red nodded but half-listened, growing tired from the gentle back rubs. Recharge pulled him under before he could stop the command.

Inferno watched the sleepy decent and chuckled, shifting to pull a blanket over Red and lay there thinking of the impending storm, and the impending future. They’d conquer themselves, and see where life took them from there. With little Red at his side, Inferno felt more and more certain of himself each day that he made the right choice returning to Red Alert.


End file.
